


Time and Again

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/M, Time Travel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: One goes after the other. That's how Ahsoka intends to keep it.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/gifts).



The red light of Malachor’s temple was gone. The stars seemed to wink around Ahsoka, and the outlines of Anakin’s silhouette faded into the black space between them.

Wherever she was, he’d followed. Good. She couldn’t let him leave for the wider galaxy, anymore than she could leave him. She sprang to keep him with her, spare Ezra; he made no effort to thwart her. He was willing to give her all his focus, with the single-minded commitment she remembered him having. Well. Best not to count on that. She had to do something less temporary than distract him, and she was sure if she’d had to make Ezra leave her before, he wouldn’t do it willingly now. Light poured out from behind her. She felt the pulse of energy, and backed into it. 

She felt the deaths start as soon as the firing did. Deflected blaster bolts found their marks in the troopers who had shot them at him. She surged forward, not understanding but needing to contain his damage. Then a presence stopped them both. 

They could’ve been twins. Without looking in his direction, she knew who was behind them. Before she could see Anakin, Vader had honed in on the other presence beside him, and Ahsoka watched her younger self, unconscious, be carried off in one mechanical arm. 

Distantly, Ahsoka heard Anakin order the troopers to stop firing. 

She ran towards herself. He was fleeing, now, as steadily as he had been pursuing her only moments ago. He could not understand what was happening, she realized, but he could improvise. It was another skill she’d known him to excel at. 

There he was, with her, the girl who’d never known a reason to distrust him. There he was again, too, blazing beside her to overtake them. They both watched Vader take the younger Ahsoka into a stolen ship. 

He made it off-planet. He was a good enough pilot, with a good enough head start, that they lost them.  
Ahsoka gazed after the empty space they’d left in the stars, and felt the looming rage of the Anakin behind her. 

Ahsoka watched him. He was so young. He had never seemed old, with only a few years of difference between them, and that smile—she understood there was more behind it, but it could never seem old. He was bright and still full of hope. She had seen who he became, the person he was at just that handful of years older than her. He had given up on life at what should’ve been his prime. Had. 

He would not give up now, though the lines of his face were tight with pain. Not if she could help him. 

Her heart stuttered to see him like this, weighed down by the life he hadn’t yet lived, freshly hurt. Had it all happened so fast, in the life she knew? All at once like this? 

She couldn’t allow her other self to remain captive. She couldn’t say how the Force worked, why she remembered everything exactly as it had been before arriving in the past, or what that meant for the girl who’d been taken—not just another self, but another person entirely, and entirely innocent, undeserving of what her older self’s actions had resulted in. She did know what she couldn’t let happen. 

She would return herself to this Anakin, the one who hadn’t made the decision which destroyed him. She would allow him the chance to rebuild his life, while he could still hope for a better one, and she would allow herself the chance not to lose him. 

It was better for him, Ahsoka decided, and knew that mattered above all else. 

No going back. 

“You’re older than me,” he said, dropping his chin on her shoulder. “Tell me what to do.” The words were mumbled into her skin. He pressed his face against her neck; she could feel his soft hair on her jaw. His hand stroked her back. 

She remained in place on his lap. He held her there, left arm draped around her waist, hand resting on her thighs. His right was on her cheek, metal warming against the skin of it as he tilted her face up slow. 

Ahsoka should’ve known he wouldn’t wait for instructions. She stopped thinking, then, as her skirt crumpled in his hand and he kissed her. It ended in a breath. Too soon. 

She sat, skirt pushed up to her hips. Anakin followed it, drew the metal of his hand up, rubbing the material with his thumb before stroking, lightly, over her thigh and down through the fabric the tights between her legs. She took a shaking breath. He slipped under the cloth. Her hips thrust, but his fingers remained still against the pooling wetness in her folds. A whimper came shaking through her lips. She threw her head back, baring her neck, back arching. 

His other hand, faster but not fast enough, dragged the fabric down over her thighs and knees to bare them. She opened for him, and he left the cloth fall at the tops of her boots. Ahsoka started to kick them away, impatient, wriggling in his lap; with greater care, Anakin bent to slide the boots and tights off her legs. He drew his hands back up to where she needed them. She stilled at the light touch, as he gazed down at how she spread around his hands. Then he stroked. 

She moaned, head brushing against his neck as she lowered it, overcome by the contrasting sensations of metal and skin drawing circles on her. Her eyes watched the movements of his fingers, entranced. 

They left her, and she began to whimper again; he gently cut her off with his mouth, and his hands slid under her. She understood. Unwilling to leave her place on him, she spread her legs wider and turned to lift one over his lap, dragging it over his chest, lowering it to rest against his hip. She faced him now, observed the breath as it left him, felt his own shaking in the hands splayed on her hips, her back. 

They tightened their grip. She could feel them slide down over her cheeks, cupping them, cupping between her thighs, parting them all the more. She stretched for him, helpless. 

Anakin kissed her, soft, persistent, as he stroked over and in, pushing into her shallowly, teasing. Her hands tried to join his; he batted them away, gently pulling her lip between his teeth and sucking. 

So much for her telling him what to do. 

Ahsoka let him set the pace, leaning in for the sake of the touch they’d never had. It didn’t seem like he touched much, in their future. She closed her eyes. 

Anakin couldn’t be the one to face Vader. It was not his responsibility to deal with a future he had not yet set in motion. He had to live, and help her younger self recover. She hoped that they would take care of each other. Maybe better than the first time around, though she did not think there was anything to improve on. Except the leaving, perhaps, and she could not have stayed. 

He shouldn’t have left her on Mandalore. She shouldn’t have let him go. None of it mattered. In this life, in this moment, she knew what she had to do. 

She also knew what he would say about that if he were awake. She saw him look, in sleep, like the man she’d known before Vader, in the rare times he could sleep without being woken by the nightmares in his heart or in the galaxy around them. 

Ahsoka kissed him, soft, and let him rest.

“I thought you preferred the Jedi. Or have you gained wisdom since our last meeting?” 

Ahsoka stepped forward. Whatever he had intended for the girl he had captured, his attention was hers for now. 

“I have a promise to keep.”

His choices were his. She could but make her own.


End file.
